burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Top 5 hated cars?
What are your 5 cars that you hate or don't like from BP? these are mine: 5. Carson GT Flame - The GT is a car with no soul, and the GT Flame has a bad paint job which makes it worse... 4. Nakamura SI-7 - It drifts too much because of its front wheels. 3. Carson Inferno BRT Van - I don't like massive Vans. Lol. 2. Carson Thunder Shadow - Looks like someone went back to the 60`s grabbed a random car, and painted it black... 1. Carson Thunder Custom - Same as the shadow but with a random paintjob. Overall I like cars like the Tempesta, Revenge Racer, Cavalry ect. Which cars do you hate the most? (Doesn't need to be in order) ---- How Rude! I don't hate any cars... * GT Nighthawk * Toy Nighthawk - I don't like toys + the Nighthawk annoys me = annoying x2 * Toy Inferno Van - Too big, at least I don't see it to often * WTR - Whats up with the strength in this? "Oh no, a giant shrub. I'm gonna wreck..." * Extreme Hot Rod - well actually I love it, but I hate that others have it. I want it to be MINE! Lol, ---- I think you should at least explain why you hate each car Emek. 1. GT Nighthawk - Maxed out strength, accelerates faster than any other vehicle of equal strength, has a higher top speed than any other aggression vehicle, and also handles better than any other aggression vehicle That's really about it, I don't really hate any Paradise car other than the Nighthawk. I might have added the Toy GT Nighthawk, but I actually like it. It's overpowered in comparison to the other Toys, but balanced against normal Paradise vehicles. The only advantage over them is its size. :I obviously agree. What I don't like about the Nighthawk is that it always takes me down. ---- 1. GT Nighthawk 2. GT Nighthawk 3. GT Nighthawk 4. GT Nighthawk 5. PCPD Special (most over used piece of paper in Ranked Races) But with the Governor it's not a threat anymore since the Goovernor throws the Nighthawk aside like it's made of paper. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Hmm...the only one I can think of that hasn't been mentioned already is the Hunter Spur. It seems to take others down ridiculously easily compared to the kind of vehicle it is, and how early it's unlocked. But, yeah, the Nighthawk. 1.'Insert Any Toy Car Here 2.'Insert Any Toy Car Here 3.'Insert Any Toy Car Here 4.'Insert Any Toy Car Here 5. US Circuit Racer Pretty Obvious here... ---- 5. '''Both Carson Thunders', because they just aren't cool. 4. Any Toy car, due to the fact that you had to pay for miniature cars you already own. I don't see the sense in that. 3. The Hunter Citizen. It's not that it's a bad vehicle. I personally really enjoy the Citizen. It's that Criterion turned it from a good car to one that can't even survive a barrel roll. Before 1.6, I could mess up a barrel roll at least 4-5 times, and still be kicking. Now it's just meh. 2. Insert the name of a car made before the 1980s, like the Carson Grand Marais. 1. Carson 500 GT. It's a faster version of the Jansen X12, one of my favorite Speed cars, but is much, much crappier. The burning route was a pain, too, and I blame my repeated failures on the terrible handling of this vehicle. I hate it that much. I finished the burning route BEFORE 1.6, too, so that made it much worse. Boy, Carson cars seem to be the subject of my annoyance. -AssassinLegend 06:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) *I don't see why the Carson Thunder models aren't cool to you. Maybe someone has gotten taken down by one too many times. :P *I'm not even going to argue about the Toys anymore. *Fail! Some of the cars in Paradise that are aimed at real life Pre-'80s models are very cool. :*To answer points 1 and 3, I don't like classic cars too much. That's pretty much it. :*To answer point 2, I don't see a purpose for the Toy cars. I'm more of the realistic person--everything that's fantastical or unreal just HAS to make sense in some way, if only marginally. :But then again, to each his own... AssassinLegend 06:13, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The top 3 cars in the game are made by Carson (Nighthawk, XHR, Street Rod) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---- My most hated cars 1) Citizen - Horrible steering and never gets a Driveaway. 2) Nakamura SI-7 - Horrible noises when you drive! 3) 500 GT - I hate the high torque! 4) Tribal Special - The Hot Rod Coupe is way better! I love the wheelies anyway! 5) Manhattan - I just find it a weird car... ---- 1. Carson Grand Maris 2. Hunter Manhattan 3. Montgomery Hawker. (It's actually a great cars. Good speed and sticks well to the road. I don't like it because it looks bland and sounds like an Airhorn) 4. Circuit city Hot rod. 5. Tempesta Dream ---- 1) Toys... ''arrg 2) SI-7 just, horrible... 3) Hydros Custom/Techno These were awesome cars in B2 & 3, too bad they're not fast and have speed boost... 4) Pioneer What's with the 1 point for speed? 5) Tempesta It's actually the most beautiful car in BP, but to me, speed boost ruins everything, I hate speed boost! No barrel rolls! :Doh, not another person who dislikes toy cars. About the speed boost thing, there are plenty of speed boost vehicles that are capable of barrel rolling, but they're definitely not as good as stunt cars. I mean, you shouldn't expect them to be anyway. So far (not exactly trying) I've been able to get at least x4 rolls out of the 25 V16 Revenge, Tempesta, and GT Nighthawk from the Lone Peaks Quarry Super Jump/Split Ramp. I'm not exactly sure how it happens, but there seems to be a real sweet spot on "higher" split ramps that just sends certain cars into a crazy spin. ::Now don't get me wrong, Toys are (somehow) totally awesome, first time I drove the Toy 88 Special I had a great time... But when online, I just prefer to forget them. It disturbs me to see them in a realistic city, hmmm... but then again we're in a video game :-S I simply think I don't like the fact that they're so small... and tough...... In opposition to me... who is... big... and, erm... weak... lol ::About that speed boost: if what you say is true (and I'm sure it is), then I might reconsider, those cars are really beautiful, a challenge to handle them well but sooo satisfying, and the speed boost system is the most appropriate for racing. But I love my Stunt boost so much that I always take the Hawker Mech, to have the freedom of choice! ---- *Cars *That *Spin *Out *Often KBABZ 23:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Let's see what vehicles match "spinning out often." *Tempesta GT *X12/XS12 models *Uberschall models (The carbon version might be the exception) *Racing WTR/PCPD Special models *LM Models *500 GT Models *GT 2400 models (maybe) *Watson 25 V16/Revenge Racer models (rarely) One thing I've noticed though is that the PCPD version of each vehicle listed above is much more stable. Top 5 hated cars My top 5 hated cars: 1. Grand Sicilian 2. Hyperion 3. Inferno Van 4. All Toy cars :p 5. PCPD hawker Please sign your posts to forum or talk pages with ~~~~. ---- 1. Anything that has taken me down more than once within the last 5 minutes. 2. GT NightHawk - Can you say "overpowered"? 3. XHR - I'm always takendown by the godforsaken wheelie at the starting line. 4. Toy Nighthawk - Toys+Nighthawk=Annoying x2 I don't have a fifth. 16:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- 5th: Montgomery Hawker Mech - bad bad handling at low speed. no go for some challenges. all 4th: Kitano Touge Sport and its brothers - I just can't drift with 'em and that makes the good looking car really bad. 3rd: Krieger Pioneer - It's not because of the handling. But if I drive it, the music is really low in 3rd person view. So I don't like it and I don't know how to get away (no i don't wanna drive with front view) so a big minus. 2nd: Carson GT Nighthawk (online only) - It just sucks. Many takedowners are driving their whole "burnout life" with that stupid car. 1st: Toy Carson GT Nighthawk (online only) - It's even worse than the big brother because toy cars are just undestroyable. The burning ice FreekyFreezer »profile »talk » 19:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 5. Nakamura SI-7 - Has some fun qualities (BACKWARDS DONUTS HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!), but is mostly useless. PCPD is cool-looking, though. 4. Krieger Racing WTR - Uberschall with same speed for better strength is 10x better than this piece of paper maché. Toy version is good for racing other toys though. 3. Hunter Takedown 4x4 - Its mostly that it is a bully's favorite. Its not as bad as GTN because it does have some weaknesses i can play to, but it still annoys me to get taken down the second i join and then get targeted by these a-holes. I normally switch to govvy at this point but i would like just some nice cruising time w/ friends in my PCPD Vegas. 2. Carson Grand Marais - It is a relic and it shows. Its too average for an aggression car and doesn't have any singular strength it can play to like other Agg cars in its class. 1. Carson GT Nighthawk - You all know damn well why i hate this piece of s***!!!!!!!!!!!! Good in its own right, but its reputation puts it at the top of the list. Blues and Twos, Blueteamguy 00:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) the cars i hate (top 5) 1.hunter vegas: i hate this because its realy ugly and the decals are dumb aswell 2.inferno van:the inferno van is top end heavy and it does not handle aswell as the takedown 4x4 or the krieger pioneer 3.carson grand marais:the car just looks horrable and its just bad 4.krieger 616 and 616 arachno sport:the 616 looks horrid and if you have a fear of spiders then you'll hate the arachno 5.hunter olympus:it does look a bit nice but its just slow BurnoutBoy2001 5:PCPD Special: Who would drive this wrecking piece of paper? I've taken it into a Road Rage and it can't take down a Cavalry. 4:500 GT: I just dont like this car. I don't know why, I just don't like it. 3:LM Classic: A car that's modeled badly. I don't wanna drive some thing that has a flat front and back. 2:Toy GT Concept: I love this car. I just won't drive it because of what the description calls it, a 'puppy'. I feel weird online driving a 'puppy'. 1: Nighthawk: The only thing I like about this car is the front inside of the car where it all lights up. The rest is just crap though. And, also the taking down. Every loser online drives this just to takedown people. Thank goodness you cant use it in Cops & Robbers. P.S: Koenig, stop complaining about people disliking toy cars, that's just their opinion.